A number of vehicles today provide a flip forward second row seat architecture that allows a user to flip the seat portion of a second row seating assembly using a vehicle-forward rotation to provide improved cargo space, and also to provide room to allow a seatback assembly to rotate forward, thereby providing access to a trunk or cargo space. Some configurations rely on an interference between cushion materials of the seat portion and seatback at the bite line therebetween to retain the seat portion in the downward use position during an impact event. Such interference may be insufficient for properly retaining an unoccupied seat portion in a downwardly folded use position. Other retaining concepts include an inertia latch that is added to a rear riser assembly of a seat structure that selectively engages during a front impact event. This solution requires the addition of a mechanism and increased cost and weight of the overall system. Thus, a need exists to create a more lightweight, cost effective, and integrated solution to retain a seat portion in a downwardly folded use position when unoccupied during an impact event or other event which may urge a folding seat assembly toward an upright stowed position.